The invention relates to monitoring aircraft engines, and more particularly gas turbine aircraft engines.
Systems already exist that enable parameters representative of the performance of an engine of an aircraft in flight to be collected at various instants. By way of example, these parameters comprise fuel consumption, speed of rotation of the high pressure spool, etc. These parameters are subsequently transmitted, to apparatus on the ground for analyzing them, e.g. via a satellite link or a very high frequency (VHF) link.
The analyses performed on the ground are relatively complex, in particular because of the large number of data parameters that are collected and that need to be processed. Furthermore, they often require intervention of at least one person, thereby making them vulnerable to human errors involving input, interpretation, etc.